twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jamiegirl3000/Alternate Ending for Breaking Dawn :P
This takes place in Jacob's book, close to the end of his book. where Bella has to go to the bathroom*** (1. Bella's POV) "Rose?" I asked sheepishly. She chuckled and picked me up. "Oh no!" I gasped, biting my lip. "It's okay, Bella, love. I've got it." With my poor human eyes, I couldn't see his quick movement to catch my blood filled cup just before it spilled. I breathed a sigh of relief and waited patiently for Rosalie to bring me to the toilet. Jacob looked my way, and I grinned at him. It sounded like he murmured something about not having to worry about blood with him. My eyes turned sad and I could tell he knew I heard. He looked away quickly. *** The day went very quickly and soon enough, Carlisle was home. I was asleep when he arrived though. "Bella?" I heard Carlisle's soft voice and opened my eyes. "Bella, it's time. Are you ready?" My heart started to race. This was it. I would finally see my little Edward Jacob. "I'm ready." I promised, and I knew I meant it. In a matter of seconds, Edward and Carlisle were up the stairs and in Carlisle's office, Edward holding me. He put me carefully on the table. "Bella, are you sure you'll be alright? There will be some blood...." Edward trailed off, but I was sure I was ready, to see my baby at least. I nodded. “Alright, then, let’s get started.” Carlisle started prepping everything, and in about a minute, his office looked like a hospital delivery room. He pulled out a scalpel, and brought it down towards my belly…. (2. Jacob’s POV) The argument in my head was too much. On one hand, it felt like I needed Bella more than anything right now, but on the other hand, I couldn’t bear to see her in the worst pain imaginable. The first side one when I felt the pull to be with her get stronger. I raced into Carlisle’s office just in time to see the blood squirting from her oversized belly. I gulped back a mouthful of bile. “Jacob! If you can’t handle this, leave… NOW!” Edward’s roaring voice drowned out all my thoughts and my head snapped up. The new sound was piercing and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Vamp cutting the amniotic sac with his teeth. “You know what, leech? I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” I growled. “Go ahead, mutt.” He snapped back. “Edward! Stop it! Could you actually ''try ''to be civil?” Bella tried to sound fierce but she was too fragile and tired to hurt Edward’s feelings. I left the room, running out the door, ripping off my shorts and phasing. “Waaaaaah!” I heard the demon child screaming as it ripped Bella apart. Or, rather, what I imagined it was doing. I still refused to think of it as a he. I heard a fluttering heartbeat and stopped short. Now, I couldn’t hear anything. I tried to fight the urge to go back and kill it as I realized it was Bella’s heart, faltering, and ultimately failing. Category:Blog posts